AKIHABARA Backstage pass
]] ]] AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) is a café opened by Tsunku and Shikura Chiyomaru in December 2011 under their joint agency, Le:iDo Entertainment. The café is idol themed, where the maids are aspiring idols while the customers are the "producers". In total, Akihabara Backstage Pass is composed of over 100 members. The members appear in TNX's Tsuntsube, and some may appear in gravure-related work. Some of the current and past members are from the idol groups Afilia Saga, Apple Tale, Lovely Doll, C*Lover and THE Possible. Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome (バクステ外神田一丁目) is a unit consisting of AKIHABARA Backstage pass members. It was formed on May 1, 2012, announcing thier first indies single Produce. So far, Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume has released 2 indies singles and an upcoming major single. While the majority of the AKIHABARA Backstage cast are members of Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume, not everyone is used for the jackets. The covers goes to the members who have high weekly popularity rankings, along with selected girls choosen by the Bakusute staff and the label company (Warner Music Japan). Beginning with Yoropiku Pikuyoro!, there is a store edition for each single. The store edition is only avaiable in the Bakusute store in the AKIHABARA Backstage pass café. Members Some names might be incorrect, if you find a mistake, please fix it. Please help fix this page by setting it up by generation and age. First Generation Second Generation Third Generation *Kanda Haru (神田春) *Yoda Kanae (依田可奈絵) *Igarashi Kaito (五十嵐海音) *Suzumiya Hinano (涼宮ひなの) *Miyaji Miho (宮地みほ) *Ayashima Yuka (綾島由佳) *Sada Anna (佐田あんな) *Hanazawa Reika (花沢れいか) *Mikami Yurie (三上ゆりえ) *Mizudori Wakana (水津鳥わかな) Others The following people below are not considered to be in a specific generation. Former Members First Generation *Iwata Akane (岩田あかね) *Inoue Satori (井上さとり) *Aisako Miyu (愛迫みゆ) *Iwasaki Yuki (岩崎夢生) *Ashizawa Mayu (芦崎麻耶) *Yamaguchi Momoko (山口桃子) *Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) *Yamaguchi Miran (山口みらん) *Hiiragi Shion (柊しおん) *Shiraishi Ayumi (白石あゆみ) *Ono Haruka (大野はるか) *Satomi Yuna (里見ゆな) *Kanno Marina (菅野まりな) *Kyan Ami (喜屋武あみ) *Yamaoka Yuuri (山丘ゆうり) *Ayakawa Sasaki (彩川さきの) *TIRA *Hatori Akane (羽鳥あかね) *Ichikawa Yuri (市川ゆり) Second Generation *Onomichi Ena (尾道絵菜) Other *Afilia Saga **Kurumi (クルミ) **Meiry (メイリ) **Miina (ミィナ) **Roze (ロゼ) **Karen (カレン) Unconfirmed *Hasuzaki Hajime (蓮崎はじめ) *Kikuchi Rika (菊池りか) *Tsukino Mayu (月野まゆ) *Aoshima Nastuko (山口桃子) *Ito Hiromi *Kagitani Mami (鍵谷まみ) *Shimizu Nami (清水七海) *Tamechika Anna (為近安奈) *Suzuka Chuusuke (鈴華ちゅーすけ) *Amatani Midori (雨谷碧莉) *Kanamu ? (八倉叶夢) *Urase Misaki (うらせみさき) *Uehara Riko (上原璃子) *Mizusawa Yume (水沢結愛) *Hoshida Shiho (星田しほ) *Yashiro Fuka (矢代風花) *原田樹里菜 *Ikeda Nagisa (池田凪沙) *Aihara Rina (相原莉奈) *Suzuki Haru (鈴木はる) *Nagashima Misaki (長島実咲) *Maeda Misato (前田美里) *Maehara Hitomi (前原ひとみ) *Kikuhara Hana (菊原花) *Yoshizawa Himika (吉沢妃美香) *Yaguchi Miki (やぐちみき) *Sase Misaki (佐瀬弥咲) *Sakurai Mahiro (桜井まひろ) *Kayata Nozomi (茅田望見) *Katsuta Reimi (勝田れいみ) *Maejima Kayon (前嶋かよん) *Himegiri Rika (姫城りりか) *Seto Chiaki (瀬戸千明) *Hoshino Kirano (星野きらの) *Osaka Nana (逢坂なな) *綾咲こぎく *Tsuruga Aya (鶴賀彩) *Chiba Yui (千葉祐衣) *Watanabe Arisa (渡辺ありさ) *Katsuragi Mio (桂木澪) *Sakuragawa Himeko (桜川ひめこ) *Adachi Serika (安達芹香) *Saito Ai (齊藤愛) *Yamashita Mizuki *Nakatani Yuzuki (中谷柚貴) *Karen (カレン) *Momose Ayumi (桃瀬あゆみ) *Kikuchi Moka (菊池萌華) History 2011 On December 23, the cafe had an opening day event. It was announced that the cafe is a joint project, with Tsunku, the representative of TNX, and Shikura Chiyomaru, owner of a themed cafes chain. While the cafe's theme is inspiring idols training to debut, they had auditions for the girls for a chance to work at the cafe. Tsunku selected 80 girls out of 1,000+ applicants to be potential idols, quoting "We held an audition the same way we did with Morning Musume." Outside the 80 girls, there were also other groups participating in the cafe in its opening: OS☆U, Doll Elements (the trainees of Lovely Doll) and THE Possible. Afterwards, 15 of the opening staff performed LOVE Machine on stage for the first time. Discography Below is the discography for the group Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome. Singles Indie Singles *2012.08.01 Produce *2013.01.30 Yoropiku Pikuyoro! Major Singles *2013.05.08 Baito Fighter Trivia *Fans believe that AKIHABARA Backstage pass is Tsunku's attempt to compete with AKB48. *Tsunku had said he wanted to create ENK48. *It is the largest group that Tsunku has worked with, or produced. External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Tsunku Category:TNX Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:2012 Units Category:1st Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Warner Music Japan Category:3rd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2nd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:4th Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:1.5 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome Category:2.2 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2.5 AKIHABARA Backstage pass